Lori's Nightmare
by Nightcrawlerlover
Summary: Takes place after the Season 2 episode Blame It On the Haim. Both Lori and Merton have nightmares about Corey Haim. Can they pull themselves together?
1. The Beginning Nightmare

**Hey there! Here's a new Big Wolf On Campus fanfic I cooked up one day. I loved the episodes with Corey Haim and Corey Feldman (even though there were only two of them), and I still do. **

**Disclaimer: Geniuses Peter A. Knight and Christopher Briggs own Big Wolf On Campus. I own the stories, songfics, poems and oneshots I cook up from time to time.**

Lori's Nightmare

It was nighttime. Lori Baxter was asleep. But soon, her dream changed into…a nightmare.

_She was walking into a cemetery and laughing about something she thought was funny. Corey Haim was laughing with her, as though he thought the same thing._

_Then she asked,_

"_Corey, where____'__s the crew and all the cameras?____"_

_His answer wasn____'__t the one she was expecting. "It____'__s time for you to surrender your blood so we may live together in eternal…matrimony.____"_

"_What page are __**you **__on?____"__ she asked. She was wondering if the line he had said was in the script. If it was, it was pretty good. Maybe he had thought it up a few hours ago, and probably improvised it a little before she had arrived at his __trailer._

_He lunged for her neck. She whipped her head around._

"_What do you think you____'__re doing?____"__ she asked._

"___I'__ve been searching centuries for a girl like you,____"__ he replied while grinning. It made her shiver mentally._

"_**Centuries**__? Your bio says you____'__re 27.____"_

"_Well, I____'__ve had some work done, you know? But hey, enough about __**me**__. It____'__s time to make you my bride.____"__ He then leaned in and..._

Lori woke up, her eyes wide and fearful. She looked around, half expecting to see _Corey Haim _leaning against the wall in her room with _that__ smirk-slash-smile _on his face.

_But that____'__s impossible, _she told herself. _We staked him._

She bit her lower lip, feeling a bit worried.

Then she had an idea.

Merton Dingle. He knew everything there was to know about the supernatural. He was also computer savvy, as well as best friends with Tommy Dawkins. But he was a Goth, and there was the whole being-rejected-by-girls thing. However, as he put it one day, "after years of intense rejection, I don't feel a thing."

_I____'__ll talk to him tomorrow, _Lori thought, and with that, she fell asleep, feeling a bit better.


	2. The Second Nightmare

**Well, here's the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews, of course. **

It was the next night. Merton Dingle was in his lair as usual, looking up stuff on the Internet. His eyes were narrowed with concentration.

Then Lori burst in.

"Merton," she said, "I have to talk to you."

Merton looked up. "What is it, Lori?"

Lori took a deep breath, let it out, and then said,

"Merton, have you been having any…strange dreams lately?"

"Hmm." Merton thought for a moment, and then nodded. "Yeah. Why do you ask?"

Lori replied,

"Because the same thing's been happening to me."

She thought for a minute, then asked,

"Remember our encounter with…Corey Haim?"

Merton nodded. He was able to recall the night they met Corey Haim, then a few nights later, learn of his true nature – that he was a real vampire, his role wasn't entirely fictional, and that Lori was starting to look like a pretty good vampire bride. He could never forget Corey Haim's face. Those eyes. That voice.

**Flashback…**

"_I've brought down bigger vampires than you, Haim!"_

_Corey Haim growled, his fangs showing._

"_Although not as handsome and talented."_

**End of flashback…**

"You know, Lori, my dreams are almost the exact same as yours, only different," said Merton.

"Really?" asked Lori.

"Yeah. For example, last night, I was running through a dark forest. And Corey Haim was chasing after me…"

"_Merton…Merton…come to me, buddy. I need you. You'd make a good vampire friend, and Lori'll make a good vampire bride of mine, too."_

"I had to keep on running, but soon my strength gave out, and I fell on the grass. I looked up, and there he was, grinning down at me. He reached for my throat, got a pretty good grip, and lifted me up. I had no idea he was so strong. Then he drew me close, opened his mouth, and..."

"What? What happened next?" asked Lori.

"Well, I woke up, actually."

"So did I," said Lori, who then remembered how she had fought Corey before he knocked her out. She was a champion when it came to kickboxing. "I saw how strong he was, too."

**Well, read and review!**


	3. Another Dream, another Nightmare

**Well, here's the next installment in my epic saga. Hope you like it, and leave me a review!  
**

The next night, Lori, wearing a beige nightgown, stood in front of the mirror in her room, brushing her hair. It had been a few days since they had staked Corey Haim, although it seemed like ages to her. She couldn't believe that he had put her under a spell, changed her almost (luckily she still stayed the same Lori to her friends on the outside), took her to the cemetery one night to film the wedding scene for his new movie, only to almost make her his vampire bride. And, to top it all off, he had buried Merton alive. She set the brush down, and then examined her neck in the mirror, remembering that very moment in the cemetery…

"_It's time for you to surrender your blood so that we may live together in eternal…matrimony."_

She shivered all over. If she hadn't reacted the way she did, she would've been bitten, almost drained of her blood, given his blood in return, and…

She shook her head. She didn't want to think about that. One thing was for certain - she didn't have any intentions of becoming his bride. She would have to kill people, become evil and turn against her friends. She didn't want to do that. She preferred to stay on the good side.

She walked over to her bed, drew the covers back, and then got in. After reaching over to her nightstand to turn the light off, she then lay awake, thinking…

She couldn't get him off her mind - his touches, and the way they would sizzle upon her skin, his voice, and the way it would dance in the air in front of her and hypnotize her, the way his arm felt across her shoulders…

"_I know we just met, but I'm beginning to feel some sort of passion for you," he said._

_She blushed. "I feel the exact same way."_

Lori bit her lower lip. Apparently Corey had an aura of charisma about him. She then remembered that that was the very thing that got her into his trap in the first place.

Sighing, she then fell asleep. But, unluckily for her, another nightmare was on its way…

_Lori was running as fast as she could, her breathing shallow and uneven. She had to run, had to get away, had to escape. She was running through a never ending hallway, passing door after door, picture after picture, and every picture held _his _image._

_"You're running away, but the game has just begun."_

_His voice echoed through out her mind. A game? Was this a game to him? Was her heart and soul some sort of prize in this twisted little game known as love? She had to get away, had to run away._

_"You can run, but you can't hide."_

_Lori continued to run, trying to ignore that voice. His consistent voice was a deep rich seductive voice, but she could hear that it was laced with anger. He was angry with her for trying to run away from him. He wanted her to stop running, to just accept her fate, to forever be with him as his bride. He continued to chant in the same taunting seductive voice for her to come back._

_"You belong to me…you belong _with _me Lori…_

_Why run? You know it's not going to last forever."_

_Lori continued to run until she hit a dead end. But there was a doorway; something inside her screamed for her not to take the door, that it would only lead to danger, but something else…something stronger then whatever was telling her not to open the door made her open it. _

_She swung it open, and then staggered backwards at who she saw standing in the doorway looking the very image of pure arrogance - Corey Haim. He looked very handsome indeed, with his sleeked back blond hair, his green eyes, and a smirk on his face. He was wearing the same clothes he wore when he had been staked. However, as handsome as he was, it didn't change the fact that it looked like his features were carved from the coldest ice. As she scrambled to her feet, ready to turn away and run back in the other direction, he grabbed her arm and yanked her inside the room._

"_Finally, I found you," he whispered softly, gripping her tighter as she struggled to get away from him. "Stop it, Lori. Stop trying to run away from me. You KNOW it will never work. I'll never stop looking for you…so why not just give up and come back? As I've always said, you belong to me, and you belong WITH me. And maybe if you come back now, I'll finish the job I started before and make you my bride…" he said, lightly kissing her cheek, his hands roaming down to her shirt, toying with it, sliding his hands up it, making her shudder. Maybe he was right…maybe it would be best to…_NO! You've worked too hard to run away to just go back! Don't let him control you! _Lori pushed away from him spinning around and reaching for the door. He grabbed her wrist and yanked her back, gripping her body tighter this time, so tight that it almost hurt her. She whimpered in pain but he completely ignored it._

"_Let me go, Corey. Please just let me go!" she said, trying to struggle, but cried out softly as his grip tightened. She had forgotten just how STRONG he was._

"_No. Never. I just gave you the chance to come back willingly Lori, gave you the chance to save your foolish friends…but now they'll have to pay for taking you away from me. And as for you, my darling…well, you…are going to wish that you had never left my side." His calm demeanor slowly began to crack revealing how angry he truly was. Lori continued trying to fight as hard as she could, her mind telling her one thing - run. "I thought I told you...to stop trying to run?" With that he slammed her against the wall, his eyes burning with a demon's insanity._

"_Corey! Please, just let me go!" she shouted. He laughed softly into her ear, causing her to freeze. It was a cold laugh, a laugh that showed how deeply angered he was._

"_No, Lori. You didn't become my bride, and now...your friends are going to pay the price..." he whispered. Images flashed through Lori's mind of her friends all suffering and she started to sob. "Now now, no more tears, Lori…well…at least not YET anyway."_

"NO!" Lori bolted up in her bed, the sheets sweat soaked. She looked around terrified, as if expecting to see Corey Haim leaning against a wall in her room. She sighed in relief.

"Just a dream…it was just a dream."

She ran a hand through her hair.

That very same night, Merton tossed and turned in his bed. Another dream was coming to him…

_Say hello to the night  
Lost in the shadows  
Say hello to the night  
Lost in the loneliness  
Say hello to the night  
Lost in the shadows  
No one knows_

He was running…but to where, he didn't know. All he knew was he had to get away from the_ thing _chasing him…the thing called _Corey Haim_.

_I can't wait, I can't wait, no  
When I see little lights in the shadows  
One must hide when the sun gets higher  
I don't know what this madness means_

_Here comes the night  
The bedroom in shadows  
Candlelights  
I don't know where it's coming from  
But I, I keep moving on  
Till the darkest thought makes me want to try these wings_

_Say hello to the night  
Lost in the shadows  
Say hello to the night  
Lost in the loneliness  
Say hello to the night  
Lost in the shadows  
No one knows_

_Loneliness pours over you  
Emptiness can pull you through  
Did you go to sleep with the light on?  
I can't wait for this feeling to free me_

_Wind blows hard, but it doesn't matter  
'Cause when the sun goes down  
Nothing else matters  
The line is where the night lies  
I will wait outside her window tonight_

_  
_He somehow suspected that Corey Haim was a vampire when he popped in on Corey with a bag of what appeared to be blood in his hand. Then when he opened the pizza box, Corey had knocked it out of his hand, saying something about garlic, then apologizing, explaining he was allergic to garlic. Then when he turned and sat down in his chair, Merton could see himself in the mirror, _but he couldn't see Corey! _

The signs all pointed to Corey being a vampire.

_  
Say hello to the night  
Lost in the shadows  
Say hello to the night  
Lost in the loneliness  
Say hello to the night  
Lost in the shadows  
No one knows_

_Loneliness pours over you  
Emptiness can pull you through  
Did you go to sleep with the light on?  
I can't wait for this feeling to free me_

_Say hello to the night  
Lost in the shadows  
Say hello to the night  
Lost in the loneliness  
Say hello to the night  
Lost in the shadows  
No one knows_

Now he was running through a big, black forest of some kind. It was all dark. Even Corey could've made this his dwelling if he had gotten the chance.

"_Merton…Merton…"_

_Block the voice, _Merton told himself. _Just block the voice. _

Then he suddenly shrieked out when Corey flew and landed in front of him, smirking.

"I got you, Merton."

"Uh, Corey, about me-"

Corey growled, "Merton, let it go." His face looked like it did when he was human.

"By the way, I've been thinking about what you said to me. But I don't think I should bite you though. I have a better idea. You see, I probably should've mentioned this earlier - I need a best friend.

"And…" - here he showed his fangs but his face stayed the same - "I think you fulfill that requirement."

"Whoa!"

Merton bolted upright in his bed, trying to shake off the dream. Out of all the dreams he had had, the one he had tonight was scary enough to top the list. It would win the award for Scariest Dream Ever if there ever was one.

_But still, _he wondered, _what did that dream mean?_

He thought it over, and then made a decision. He decided to tell Lori and Tommy tomorrow at school. _After all, _he told himself, _good_ _friends do keep secrets._ With that last thought he fell asleep.


	4. Crystal, Abigail and the Catfight

**Here is the next chapter. I send my thanks to ang5523, as she is such a good friend to me. So I put her in here. And the lyrics to Kiss from a Rose by Seal (which is one of my favorite songs by him) belong to their respective owners. **

The next day Merton walked through the hallway of Pleasantville High School. He knew the school hallways like the back of his hand. Soon he spotted Lori and Tommy by Tommy's locker. Then he stopped as a girl walked up to him. She had long blond hair with bright clear green eyes, and she looked beautiful.

"Oh, hey, Crystal. How 'bout you and me, you know, maybe-?"

Then he braced himself for the inevitable "Dream on, loser!" that he knew all too well. He had tried that pickup line on a girl named Debbie, and she responded with that line. He was seen as a freak because of his Goth looks – pale skin and spiked black hair – and because he liked fantasy stuff and the supernatural. He was used to that, after all.

However, Crystal said, smiling,

"Of course, Merton. I would love to go out with you!"

She giggled, then slipped her arm through his. Merton could not believe his luck. He grinned too.

"Crystal!" It was Debbie. "You can't go out with that…that…loser!"

Merton couldn't help but smile to himself. After intense conditioning, he was not bothered by rejection much anymore.

However, Crystal was incensed, angered by Debbie's remark. _Debbie sure has some nerve to call Merton a loser, _she thought.

Anyway, as Merton and Abigail Watson, a friend of Crystal's who had brown hair and blue eyes, looked on, shocked, Crystal unhooked her arm from Merton's, rushed at Debbie. There was a fast swipe that came across Debbie's face, next a crack coming from inside. Debbie screamed and fell to her knees; she was bleeding at the mouth. Then, she spat out a tooth. She saw the tooth and then charged at Crystal. She struck Crystal hard, catching her ear, which began to bleed.

"Oh!" Crystal said, sarcastically. "You wanna play rough, do you? Well, I'll be glad to play that way, too."

She sprang onto Debbie like an angry tiger, and both of them landed on the floor with a thud. They scratched, punched, and pulled hair. Crystal dug her fingernails in Debbie's face, hoping to draw blood. And she did.

"Ooh!" Abigail said as Merton reached out and rubbed her shoulders. "Cat fight!"

Merton growled in a catlike way and nodded as he continued with his task of rubbing her shoulders.

As Crystal and Debbie were rolling around on the floor, biting and scratching each other's faces, Abigail whispered so that only Merton could hear,

_There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea  
You became the light on the dark side of me  
Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill  
But did you know  
That when it snows  
My eyes become large and  
The light that you shine can be seen_

_Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey  
Ooh,  
The more I get of you,  
Stranger it feels, yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the grey_

_There is so much a man can tell you,  
So much he can say  
You remain  
My power, my pleasure, my pain  
Baby, to me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?  
But did you know  
That when it snows  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen_

_Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
Stranger it feels, yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the grey_

_I've been kissed by a rose on the grey,  
I've been kissed by a rose  
I've been kissed by a rose on the grey,  
...And if I should fall along the way  
I've been kissed by a rose  
...been kissed by a rose on the grey_

_There is so much a man can tell you,  
So much he can say.  
You remain  
My power, my pleasure, my pain  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny, yeah  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?  
But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and _

_the light that you shine can be seen_

_Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
Stranger it feels, yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the grey_

_Yes I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
Stranger it feels, yeah  
And now that your rose is in bloom  
A light hits the gloom on the grey  
Now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom… on the… grey..._

When Abigail finished and opened her eyes, she saw Crystal smiling at her. Merton said,

"That's beautiful, Abigail."

"Thanks, Merton," Abigail said. Then she turned to Crystal. "Uh, where's Debbie?"

Crystal smirked proudly. "I told the principal, and he told Debbie to come with him. She might get detention.

"Now," she continued, "is our vow still on?"

"You mean our vow about dating Merton J. Dingle, the, to us, cutest guy in Pleasantville High? Of course it's still on," Abigail said, smiling.

"What vow is this?" asked Merton, removing his hands from Abigail's shoulders.

"Abigail and I made a pact to share our dates with you," Crystal explained. "We think you're cute."

"And," Abigail giggled, "I am attracted to the supernatural, as well as fantasy, too."

"Really?" Merton said, intrigued. He then growled amorously into Abigail's ear, sending shivers up and down her spine, but in a good way.

"Excuse me, ladies; I've got to go and find my friends," he said, suddenly remembering Lori and Tommy. With that, he kissed Abigail on the cheek, then took off.

"Cool," Abigail said, smiling still. "I like it."

When he finally got to where Tommy and Lori were, he said,

"Hey guys, I've got two things to tell you!"

"Really?" said both Lori and Tommy.

"I'll tell you after school at the Factory."

Later at the Factory, Tommy and Lori listened as Merton told them the events of the day.

"So let me get this straight," said Lori. "You had a nightmare about Corey Haim last night – as did I. And this girl, Crystal and her friend, Abigail, want to go out with you?"

Merton nodded.

"Wow," said Tommy. "That's cool, well, at least for you, Merton."

"I know," said Merton. "I can't believe it either."

"But these dreams," said Lori. "They have to mean something."

"You're right, Lori," Merton concurred.

For a minute the trio sat in silence as they pondered the dreams.

**Well, read and review!**


End file.
